


Bouřka

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: My Life in Film, Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jones měl vždy strach z bouřky. Na rozdíl od Jima, který je zbožňuje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouřka

Jim ležel na posteli. Za zády měl dva větší polštáře, které ho zvedaly do mírného polosedu.

Nemohl usnout a tak si začal číst. Přečetl už dvě kapitoly, když venku zahřmělo.

Jim začal v duchu odpočítávat od tří. U jedničky se rozrazily dveře jeho pokoje a dovnitř vběhl Jones.

Mladší Moriarty přiskočil k posteli a rychle vklouzl k Jimovi pod deku.

Jim založil knihu palcem, zavřel ji a volnou rukou nadzvedl deku, aby se mohl podívat na bratra.

Jones se tiskl k němu. Obličej měl zabořený v jeho hrudi a celý se třásl.

Jim přetáhl deku přes bratrovu hlavu a položil ji na jeho třesoucí se ramena.

Na chvíli místnost ozářil blesk.

Jones ztrnul, když se ozval hlasitý hrom.

„Ale no ták, klid je to jen bouřka."prohodil Jim. Přitom prohrábl Jonesovi vlasy.

Jim miloval bouřky, zato Jones z nich měl strach. Třásl se a víc se přitulil k bratrovi.

James natáhl volnou ruku po váložce do knihy. Tu pak odložil na noční stolek, než si opět lehl do původní polohy.

„Počkej chvíli."šeptl a snažil se ho odtáhnout.

Jonesovi oči se naplnily hrůzou.

Další blesk následovám hromem.

Jim se přetočil na bok a pak nechal mladšího bratra se opět přitulit.

Bouřka Jonese opravdu děsila. Nikdy nedokázal říct proč, ale bál se.

Jim je oba zakryl dekou a zhasl svíčku na nočním stolku.

Jones měl zavřené oči a stále se třásl, když ho Jim líp přikryl a ochranářsky obejmul.

„Jonesy?"

Jonesovi chvíli trvalo, než zareagoval. Trochu se odtáhl a pohlédl na Jima.

„Uděláš pro mě něco?"usmál se na něho Jim.

Další hrom Jonesovi nedovolil souhlasit, proto jen přikývl.

Jimův úsměv se rozšířil. „Pojď semnou ven."

„Cože?! Vždyť je bouřka!"vyděsil se Jones.

„No právě." Jim se prudce posadil. „Pojď. Bude se ti to líbit."

Jones jen vrtěl hlavou.

„Ale no ták, Jonesy, nebuť baba." Jim ho začal šťouchat do tváře.

„Nemůžu."

Jim nechal prst zavrtaný v bratrově tváři. „Tak alespoň na balkon."

Jones se snažil odtáhnout od prstu, ale Jim dál tlačil proti jeho tváři.

„Já se budu dívat odtud, jo?"zkusil to Jones.

Jim ho náhle chytil do náruče a vyskočil s ním z postele.

Jones se začal bránit, když si uvědomil, že Jim míří k balkonu. Když se ale ozval hlasitý hrom, Jones se k Jimovi pevně přitiskl.

„Měl by sis ujasnit co chceš."rozesmál se Jim a vyšel na balkon.

Starší Moriarty se usadil do křesla na balkoně, zvedl nohy, které si položil na židly před sebou.

Jones byl schoulený v klubíčku v jeho klíně se zabořeným obličejem do jeho hrudi.

Jim byl rád, že nepršelo.

Nebyla ani zima, ale spíš dusno.

Jim držel Jonese jednou rukou kolem pasu a druhou ho hladil po vlasech.

„Teď ses měl dívat, Jonesy."usmál se Jim, když tmu protnul další blesk.

Po chvíli následoval hrom.

Jones chtěl utéct, ale byl příliš vyděsený a navíc ho Jim odmítl pustit. Ležel na jeho hrudi, snažil se ignorovat bouřku a poslouchal Jimovi názory na každý blesk. Netušil jak dlouho tam tak ležel, než usnul.

Jim přestal mluvit, když si uvědomil, že Jones spí. Stáhl nohy na zem a začal se pomalu houpat.

Jones se zavrtěl, když se ozval další hrom.

Starší Moriarty po chvíli vstal a odnesl bratra zpět do postele.

Jim chtěl naučit bratra milovat bouřku stejně jako on. Zároveň se ale bál, že by pak Jones nepřišel při další bouřce k němu, aby se schoval.

Líbilo se mu, když se k němu Jones přitulil s tím, že se o něho Jim postará, že se postará aby byl v bezpečí. To Jima překvapovalo, protože většinou je Jim ten koho se Jones bojí.

Jim k sobě přivinul spícího bratra, zakryl je dekou a pak se pokusil usnout.


End file.
